List of Fauna native to Wauwatosa
The following codes are used to designate some species: (A) Accidental - a species recorded less than once every 5 years and unlikely to occur regularly (E) Extinct - a recent species that no longer exists (I) Introduced - a population established solely as result of direct or indirect human intervention; synonymous with non-native and non-indigenous Invertebrates Arthropods Arachnids *Araneus diadematus *Long-bodied cellar spider, (Pholcus phalangioides) *''Theridiidae'' *Triangulate cobweb spider, (Steatoda triangulosa) Trombidiformes *''Bryobia praetiosa'' Crustaceans *Rusty crayfish, (Orconectes rusticus) Insects Coleoptera *Polished lady beetle,(Cycloneda munda) *Seven-spotted lady beetle, (Coccinella septempunctata) Diptera *Crane fly, (Tipulidae) *House Fly, (Musca domestica) *Mosquito, (Culicidae) Dictyoptera Hemiptera *Bed bug, (Cimex lectularius) *Black carpenter ant, (Camponotus pennsylvanicus) *Boxelder bug, (Boisea trivittata) *Cicada, (Cicadidae) Hymenoptera *Bald-faced wasp, (Dolichovespula maculata) *European paper wasp, (Polistes dominula) ,*Honey bee, (Apis) Lepidoptera *Monarch Butterfly, (Danaus plexippus) *Indian mealmoth, (Plodia interpunctella) *''Lymantria dispar dispar'' (I) *''Rothschildia jorulla'' (A) Odonata *Common Whitetail (Plathemis lydia) Orthoptera Entognatha Molluscs *Zebra mussel, (Dreissena polymorpha) Vertebrates Amphibians Birds *American bittern, (Botaurus lentiginosus) *American coot, (Fulica americana) *American crow, (Corvus brachyrhynchos) *American goldfinch, (Spinus tristis) *American kestrel, (Falco sparverius) *American redstart, (Setophaga ruticilla) *American robin, (Turdus migratorius) *American tree sparrow, (Spizella arborea) *American woodcock, (Scolopax minor) *Bald eagle, (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Baltimore oriole, (Icterus galbula) *Barred owl, (Strix varia) *Barn swallow, (Hirundo rustica) *Bay-breasted warbler, (Dendroica castanea) *Belted kingfisher, (Megaceryle alcyon) *Blackburnian warbler, (Dendroica fusca) *Black-and-White warbler, (Mniotilta varia) *Black-capped chickadee, (Poecile atricapillus) *Black-throated green warbler, (Dendroica virens) *Blue jay, (Cyanocitta cristata) *Brown creeper, (Certhia americana) *Brown-headed cowbird, (Molothrus ater) *Brown thrasher (Toxostoma rufum) *Cape May warbler, (Dendroica tigrina) *Cedar waxwing, (Bombycilla cedrorum) *Chestnut-sided warbler, (Dendroica pensylvanica) *Chimney swift, (Chaetura pelagica) *Chipping sparrow, (Spizella passerina) *Cooper's hawk, (Accipiter cooperii) *Common goldeneye, (Bucephala clangula) *Common grackle, (Quiscalus quiscula) *Common merganser, (Mergus merganser) *Common nighthawk, (Chordeiles minor) *Common redpoll, (Carduelis flammea) *Common tern, (Sterna hirundo) *Common yellowthroat, (Geothlypis trichas) *Connecticut warbler, (Oporornis agilis) *Dark-eyed junco, (Junco hyemalis) *Dickcissel, (Spiza americana) *Double-crested cormorant, (Phalacrocorax auritus) *Downy woodpecker, (Picoides pubescens) *Eastern bluebird, (Sialia sialis) *Eastern kingbird, (Tyrannus tyrannus) *Eastern meadowlark, (Sturnella magna) *Eastern phoebe, (Sayornis phoebe) *Eastern screech owl, (Megascops asio) *Eastern whip-poor-will (Caprimulgus vociferus) *European starling (I), (Sturnus vulgaris) *Evening grosbeak, (Coccothraustes vespertinus) *Field sparrow, (Spizella pusilla) *Fox sparrow, (Passerella iliaca) *Gray catbird, (Dumetella carolinensis) *Great blue heron, (Ardea herodias) *Great horned owl, (Bubo virginianus) *Green heron, (Butorides virescens) *Golden-crowned kinglet, (Regulus satrapa) *Hairy woodpecker, (Picoides villosus) *Hermit thrush, (Catharus guttatus) *Herring gull, (Larus argentatus) *Hooded merganser, (Lophodytes cucullatus) *House finch, (Carpodacus mexicanus) *House sparrow (I), (Passer domesticus) *House wren, (Troglodytes aedon) *Horned lark, (Eremophila alpestris) *Indigo bunting, (Passerina cyanea) *Killdeer, (Charadrius vociferus) *Least flycatcher, (Empidonax minimus) *Long-eared owl, (Asio otus) *Magnolia warbler, (Dendroica magnolia) *Mallard, (Anas platyrhynchos) *Mourning dove, (Zenaida macroura) *Myrtle warbler, (Setophaga coronata coronata) *Nashville warbler, (Vermivora ruficapilla) *Northern cardinal, (Cardinalis cardinalis) *Northern flicker, (Colaptes auratus) *Northern pintail, (Anas acuta) *Northern rough-winged swallow, (Stelgidopteryx serripennis) *Northern shrike, (Lanius excubitor) *Northern waterthrush, (Parkesia noveboracensis) *Orange-crowned warbler, (Vermivora celata) *Orchard oriole, (Icterus spurius) *Ovenbird, (Seiurus aurocapillus) *Palm warbler, (Dendroica palmarum) *Peregrine falcon, (Falco peregrinus) *Pied-billed grebe, (Podilymbus podiceps) *Pine grosbeak, (Pinicola enucleator) *Pine siskin, (Carduelis pinus) *Purple finch, (Carpodacus purpureus) *Red-bellied woodpecker, (Melanerpes carolinus) *Red-breasted merganser, (Mergus serrator) *Red-breasted nuthatch, (Sitta canadensis) *Red-eyed vireo, (Vireo olivaceus) *Red-headed woodpecker, (Melanerpes erythrocephalus) *Red-tailed hawk, (Buteo jamaicensis) *Red-winged blackbird, (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Ring-billed gull, (Larus delawarensis) *Ring-necked pheasant, (Phasianus colchicus) *Rock pigeon, (Columba livia) *Rose-breasted grosbeak, (Pheucticus ludovicianus) *Rough-legged buzzard, (Buteo lagopus) *Ruby-crowned kinglet, (Regulus calendula) *Ruby-throated hummingbird, (Archilochus colubris) *Sandhill crane, (Grus canadensis) *Savannah sparrow, (Passerculus sandwichensis) *Song sparrow, (Melospiza melodia) *Spotted sandpiper, (Actitis macularius) *Townsend's solitaire, (Myadestes townsendi) *Tree swallow, (Tachycineta bicolor) *Tufted titmouse, (Baeolophus bicolor) *Veery, (Catharus fuscescens) *Virginia rail, (Rallus limicola) *White-crowned sparrow, (Zonotrichia leucophrys) *White-breasted nuthatch, (Sitta carolinensis) *White-throated sparrow, (Zonotrichia albicollis) *Wild turkey, (Meleagris gallopavo) *Wilson's warbler, (Wilsonia pusilla) *Winter wren, (Troglodytes hiemalis) *Wood duck, (Aix sponsa) *Wood thrush, (Hylocichla mustelina) *Yellow-bellied sapsucker, (Sphyrapicus varius) *Yellow-billed cuckoo, (Coccyzus americanus) *Yellow-rumped warbler, (Dendroica coronata) *Yellow warbler, (Dendroica petechia) Fish *Northern pike, (Esox lucius) *Rock bass, (Ambloplites rupestris) *Round goby, (Neogobius melanostomus) *Walleye, (Sander vitreus) Mammals *American Black Bear (A), (Ursus americanus) *American badger, (Taxidea taxus) *Coyote, (Canis latrans) *Eastern chipmunk, (Tamias striatus) *Eastern cottontail, (Sylvilagus floridanus) *Eastern gray squirrel, (Sciurus carolinensis) *Feral cat *Gray wolf, (Lontra canadensis) *North american river otter, (Lontra canadensis) *Northwestern wolf, (Canis lupus occidentalis) *Raccoon, (Procyon lotor) *Red fox, (Vulpes vulpes) *Red squirrel, (Sciurus vulgaris) *Snowshoe hare, (Lepus americanus) *Virginia opossum, (Didelphis virginiana) *White-tailed deer, (Odocoileus virginianus) Reptiles *Common garter snake, (Thamnophis sirtalis'') See also *List of fauna of Wauwatosa by Region *List of Fungi of Wauwatosa *List of Flora native to Wauwatosa Category:Lists